


There Were Camels

by eigwayne



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/eigwayne
Summary: After being re-embodied, the twins pester Maglor for stories of the world. Short flashfic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	There Were Camels

**Author's Note:**

> A brief moment with Maglor, Amrod, and Amras, after re-embodiment.  
> Song Drabble: Loreena McKennit – Marco Polo  
> (My favorite exercise. Basically, put on a random song and flail at the keyboard and hope something good happens before the song ends and you have to stop)

“Did you really get to ride a camel?”

Amrod’s face was far too close, considering Maglor had been sleeping roughly five seconds before. He tried not to be too angry. He was old and weary, but the twins were together, healed, and full of questions.

“Yes,” he said, one eye open and his arms crossed over his chest. “Now stop breathing in my face.”

“Told you your breath was bad,” Amras trilled.

It was like they were children again, for all they had the lithe forms of their too-short adulthood. Maglor grunted and shifted to sit up straight, the motions hiding his grin.

“If you settle and- Off! Get off my spleen, you great gangly brat! Ugh!” He gave Amrod a half-hearted push, trying to stop him from leaning on his gut. “If you settle down, I’ll tell you about the time I wandered the sandy deserts of the world after Middle-Earth, and yes, there were camels.”


End file.
